


Summertime sadness

by sophi_coookie



Series: Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dead People, Harm to Children, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sadness, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophi_coookie/pseuds/sophi_coookie
Summary: klauses sibling see klauses memories, you would think they'd be concered right?
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971961
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	1. rewind time

The (first) apocalypse was avoided. Its was 2019 and the sibling where gathered at the table talking about the things Infront of them. 

Pogo brought them down from there fathers study, saying they where things from their childhood.

It was a book that grace would read to them a Frisbee they stole from outside and they didn’t remember the last object. 

It seemed to be a helmet, but it wouldn’t help protect anything. It was full metal and had no cushion. 

Klaus laughed picking it up “what is this thing? A helmet?” “master klaus I wouldn’t-” klaus put of the helmet and a surge of light appeared 

All the siblings where on the floor. Klaus seemed to be unconscious. Pogo was nowhere to be seen. They where in a room, with a white floor and 3 white walls. 

There was one black wall. Klaus groaned getting up. “what the hell just happened?” he asked 

Five reared on him “what the hell did you do you dipshit!?” “I have no idea, what is this place” klaus said calmly, against his brothers harsh tone. 

I black wall suddenly light up. There was a baby on the screen. Being held by grace while sir Reginald sat down at his study behind him. 

“and what shall be this ones name sir” “number 4.” Said Reginald 

Everybody looked at klaus. “what the hell” he said as the scene shifted. It seemed to be a for year old klaus eating food at the table with he rests of his sibling 

Suddenly they noticed a ghost and little klaus did to. It was a woman, he neck twisted backwards blood dripping onto the floor. 

Little klaus look at her terrified “number 4!” shouted Reginald “continue your meal at once!” little klaus nodded continuing to eat.

“oh, oh god.” Said klaus “what?” said the others clearly confused as to what was going on. “these are my memories.” 

The scene shifted to a 7-year-old klaus wearing his mothers heals. 

“number 4!! Take those off at once” “but dad” little klaus said “I feel nice in these, can I have these kinds of shoes?” 

Sir Reginald smacked klaus with the cane and the screaming child fell down the stairs he looked at his father tears in his confused eyes until he passed out. 

“wait. no no no these need to stop... stop! Please STOP!” the next scene had shifted. “dad where are we going?” klaus looked 10 now “be quite number 4.” 

Little klaus was silent as they walked through the cemetery. “NO TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!” the present klaus screamed at the screen. Sir Reginald opened the mausoleum door stepping towards it “dad...?” 

klaus was shoved into the space. And heard a door shut behind him. “DAD!?” then they came. Screaming, begging, terrorizing the small child.

Little klaus started sobbing screaming for his father to let him out “TURN IT OFF TURN IF OFF!” present klaus was screaming not looking at any of his siblings, they seemed fixated by the screen. 

4 more scenes where showed. Klaus being forced in again at 12, klaus almost committing suicide with one of Diego’s knifes at 13, 

klaus trying drugs the first times and sobbing in joy as the dozens of ghosts in the room vanished at 14, and ben punching him in the face at 26, only 4 (four for everybody but klaus) days earlier. 

Then a scene played. One he never was going to tell his siblings about. Hazel had grabbed klaus by the hair while he was listening to music in his room. 

Klaus yelped, ductape being thrown on his mouth as he was shoved in a truck, the truck opened a bit later and he was in the hotel room, being tortured “I’m telling you, you have the wrong guy, nobody tells me anything!” 

hazel smacked him “I’m serious! I’m the one person in that house nobody will know is gone.” Present klaus looked up at the screen. Sadness in his eyes. 

The memory klaus kept going back to the mausoleum with ben telling him he needed to calm down. He was sitting in the hotel room, hazel and cha cha where in the bathroom, patch came in. 

klaus ran through the vent grabbing the briefcase. He was on the bus, “money, money, money, or treasure, diamonds!!” he was mumbling to him self as he flicked open the briefcase. Present klaus looked on the verge of tears. 

Nobody had said anything, they where watching... watching, seeing what their brother had gone through. Suddenly memory klaus was in a camp, some random soldier yelling at him to get on pants, he did so. 

the scene shifted. “you new to the war” a voice said behind him “yeah something like that klaus smiled at him “klaus” he said shaking the guys hand “Dave” the man smiled back. 

diego side glanced at him -Dave?- he thought? -where had he heard the name Dave-? 

The other sibling watched there brother fall in love with this man, going through a war and being frankly amazing at it.

“what-?” five was about to question klaus. Probably to ask why he never told anybody he was gone for 10 months. The scene changed stopping him.

Klaus and Dave wherein he front line. They were shooting at people and cracking jokes as they did it. “Crist on a cracker! That was a close one huh Dave!”

the memory klaus turned his head “Dave?” “DAVE!” “MEDIC” Dave was shot and klaus was crying holding the wound trying to stop the bleeding “DAMMIT I NEED A MEDIC!!!”

“Dave hold on, stay with me please...” “MEDICCCCC!” memory klaus was sobbing “nononononono Dave please I can’t live without you, DAVEEE!” Dave patted Klaus’s face them went limp “NO! NONONONONOOO!”

klaus got up running away from Dave after taking him dog tags. Memory klaus grabbed onto the briefcase traveling back to the bus. 

He was covered in blood clutching the dog tags in his hand sobbing. the scene changed. The was with diego in the car saying, “drop me of here man.” 

Klaus walked into the veterans bar. “Dave…” he said looking at the picture “please leave me alone” klaus said as diego grabbed his soldier. “hey. Guys. This is a vets bar you can’t be in here.”

A vet approached them and said, “I am a vet.” Said klaus simply still looking at the picture. The man chuckled “oh really where you serve?” the vet asked clearly being sarcastic “none of you beeswax.” Klaus answered once again.” 

The man took a threateningly step forward, but diego cut him of “woah slow down marine, my brothers just had a few to many.” 

The scene changed “luther can you- oh yeah!!! You broke into dads liquor cabinet! He going to be so pissed! He man are you drunk? OMG your drunk!” 

“I want to be you klaus, I want to be number 4. I don’t want to be number 1 anymore. I want to be you.” 

“no no, you don’t want that trust me..” your so carefree all the time, dad sent me to the moon for no reason klaus. I want to be like you… so carefree,… you know what?”

klaus looked at him questionly “conjure him. I need to talk to him.” “luther you know I can’t do that.. come on there get you to bed.”

“fine ill do it myself” he got up, klaus got up to running after him “no come on luther lay down-“ luther grabbed him neck lifting him against the pillar. 

Klaus slapping his hand. Luther finally threw him across the room sliding on the floor. Klaus grabbed his neck. “LUTHER…..!” the scene once again changed. 

He had blacked out. The was in front of the little god. After speaking with her for a moment she pointed at the old house “Dave…” klaus ran to the house “DAVE DAVE DAVE DAVE!!!” 

he opened the door. Only to reveal an empty barber shop. He sat down. A towel was wrapped around him. “you always where a huge disappointment number 4.” 

Klaus pulled the towel down. “dad.” The scene changed showing him picking up the helmet laughing. Everything went white again as they reappeared on the couch. 

Everybody was staring at klaus. Klaus looked at none of them. Klaus walked away, obvious tears I his eyes as he tossed the helmet the ground.


	2. beliefs and consiquences

Klaus shut the door behind him, falling to the floor. Why, what, how? He was so confused. 

He wasn’t going to tell anybody why was this forced out of him like this?? Suddenly five appeared, causing klaus to jump. 

Five looked really angry. Klaus wondered what the was about. “go downs stairs right now u asshole” 

five blinked away and klaus wondered as he wobbled downstairs wondering what he did wrong. He walked to the living room only to be greeted by Allison slapping his face. 

“why would you make up such a thing?” she shrieked, klaus bewildered as to what was going on looked at Luther “what are u guys-“ “cut the crap klaus. 

Dad never did that when we were kids, I would have known, and really? You where in a gutter somewhere during the shootout. 

Ok stop trying to trick us idiot because that was stupid. You could never see ben! Your always high! Why would you make up those clips?

You really would do anything for attention wouldn’t you?!" Klaus looked at them. They all believed this. They all believed that this was all made up. 

“I’m not ma-“ “oh shut up klaus! I know you didn’t go back in time. Us 5 talked abt this, there would be no way, I would know the signs.” Barked five. 

Klaus reeled back. “you where caught in a lie and you start crying really klaus?? Allison stated chuckling. “you really are a sick junkie.” Klaus looked around.   
They saw him as disgusting. “IM NOT LYING PLEASE IM NOT!” klaus yelled, he wondered why he was even trying. 

“klaus it you have anything to prove this is not a stupid lie, which we all know it is, go ahead and show us. Conjure ben or something.” 

Luther stated. Klaus looked at him with disbelief. In the span of 2 second klaus pulled of David Katz’s dog tags, threw them at luthers face with amazing accuracy and stormed out of the building. 

Luther and his other siblings looked down at the tags that where now of the floor. “oh, shit those where is memories!” five exclaimed. 

Then proceeded to jump to who knows where. Klaus already a few miles (he had no idea why he was so fast) away from the academy. 

Little did any of them know, that it was a massive mistake letting klaus run of in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me in comments if u what me to contine this


	3. hunting high and low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this on was rly short because of a personal uprising -dont worry it was a good thing- but neverthe less ill put extra effort into the next one. if u guys want another one that is

KLAUSES POV 

Klaus was holding back tears as he ran away from his house, why didn’t they believe him. Was he that much of an idiot to think they would? 

He ran down an alley collapsing against a wall sobbing loudly. He didn’t make it up. He didn’t. he reached to his chest reaching for something. 

He started to panic as he didn’t feel what he was looking for. Oh, oh.. he threw the tags at Luther.. that wasn’t smart.

He thought threw broken gasps. He was curled up behind a dumpster and noticed it was dark out. 

He got up tears running dry as he walked to the nearest liquor store. As he entered he waved a quick hello to Gary as he grabbed the first bottle he saw and bought it.

As he made his way down the streets of this huge city he thought of luthers face, and the way he yelled at klaus. The way klaus threw his tags at him. 

He sat down I’m a back alley drinking his vodka straight. The bottle slipped from his hand smashing against the floor glass shards cutting his legs.

He thought for a moment picking up a long piece of glass, staring at it until finally pressing it into his wrist.

He watched as blood trickled down his arms before making a few more cuts on that wrist before doing the same to the other. 

He then sat back staring at the stares barley visible in this polluted city. He closed his eyes falling asleep in the filthy alley.

THE SIBLINGS POV

Klaus disappeared. Shit. They where searching the city looking for him, those where his memories…… This wasn’t good.

As they searched they realized how big the city is and how it would portably take all night to find klaus. It took a lot longer than that..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your opinions and if i should continue


	4. 8 hours too late..

Klaus had run away 3 months ago, they had long stopped looking for him, “knowing” he would bounce back eventually. 

The siblings where sitting at the bar, making light conversation when Eudora called Diego. Seeing as this was normal he picked up after telling his sibling who called him with a grin. ”heyyyy Dora. What’s out.”

“Diego something has happened I need you and all your siblings to come down to the station.” “what-“ “I can’t talk about this over the phone. 

Come as soon as possible.” And with that she hung up. “guys we need to go down to the station.” Diego started “what why” Allison interjected.

“I don’t know Diego sighed truthfully. It seemed important-“ with a knowing glace from vanya, they where going to put up fives present in 20 minutes “I guess whatever it is can wait. 

……………

“CHARGE TO 300!” “CLEAR” -THUNK- “dammit, CHARGE TOO 600!” “CLEAR” -THUNK- “HES GOING INTO V-FIB”

“Flatling….” The nurses sighed “time of death 17:24”   
……………

“hey Dora where here” Diego called out as he entered the station with his siblings. Eudora turned the corner fuming “I CALLED YOU 8 HOURS AGO!”

“jeez Eudora in sorry we already had plan today though, what happened.” Eudora sighed “come with me to a more private room” 

Eudora said and once they entered she closed the door behind them. “Eudora wha” 

Eudora cut through “you brother klaus was found in the alley behind Donald’s and Main. He was hanging onto life by a thread and we managed to resuscitate him.

He was beated and bruised, as cuts from self-harm covered every inch of his arms, thighs, and stomach. He woke up 7 hours ago, about 20 minutes after I called you. 

He asked for you guys, saying that he wanted a necklace or something back. about 5 hours ago, 3 ½ hours ago he flatlined and we were unable to save him. 

He is now dead.” “what? Vanya whispered as if afraid that speaking to loudly would make it real. “klaus is dead….?” 

Yes. I don’t need you to identify the body, he said he would donate his body to science and to not let you guys touch or even she him. 

I’m sorry for your loss.” Klaus. Klaus was dead…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in going to contine this in my next work but it will be a cross over too the misfits 2009 tv show. if your unfanilliar of feel free to read tho it probly wont make sense.. this can be a ending here though if you dont want to see the cross over.. i hope you do read it though. i do put effort into them :/ anyway for those of you that did thx for sticking with the story. :)

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u want me to continue


End file.
